Welcome to the world of Demons and Phantoms
by CrimsonHazelInCresentMoon
Summary: Summary; Sebastian Michaelis had a roughly time getting in touch with his master's tutor in Social Life. Ciel had grown a bit impatient about it. What can Sebastian do? A fanfiction about Sebastian and Ciel. A fluffy fic, no harm, no violence, no lemon. Not sure about the foul-words. But, it might be present to all of the Chapters. Please, be aware of it.


**A/N; A random drabbles of Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive. Not sure about the foul-words. But, it might be present to all of the Chapters. Please, be aware of it. **

**Pairings; SebastianxCiel. **

**Summary; Sebastian Michaelis had a roughly time getting in touch with his master's tutor in Social Life. Ciel had grown a bit impatient about it. What can Sebastian do? **

* * *

**Day One; _Teaching Social Life._**

It was afternoon, Sebastian Michaelis is preparing his special tea for his Young Master. He brewed the beans well enough for the female to chase for him. He baked a pie that his Master would love it. He also re-scheduled all of his Master's plan for today. He had grown familiar to his daily routine.

But one mistakes he had done with his 2 years serviced in Phantomtive mansion. _Shit._ He cursed in his mind. Clenching his fist to the phone.

"I'm deeply sorry about it, Sebastian." said by the other person on the line. Sebastian glared at the phone, even though the person he was talking right now won't see it.

"I understand." He said bluntly and hung up the phone. He had done a mistakes. He's not a human. He is a demon. A demon that can do anything, even the impossible task, indeed.

Now, how can he tell this to his beloved Young Master. Should he make an excuse? But, he hadn't lie to his Young Master. It will be sinful.

The bell rang, it was the signal that his Master had been waiting for a long time being. He looked at the small wall full with bells and underneath was the words. The bell that was moving had the sign said _Study. _

Sebastian hurriedly went up to the chair and through his Master. He knocked softly and entered himself.

"Young Master?" He called out. He spotted his Master, kneeling down on the floor while rearranging his paper work. "What happened?" Sebastian questioned.

"The wind blew all my paper works." Ciel said simply. Not making an eye contact to his butler.

Sebastian breathed then make his way to his Master's side. "Exactly, how _did _happened? The window isn't open."

Ciel _tch_-ed at his butler then settled himself on his chair. "I don't know." Ciel said.

Sebastian once again sighed at his attitude.

"When is that stupid Social Life teacher of mine will be here?" As Ciel swing his chair to gazed outside. Sebastian flinched then narrowed his eyes. He almost forgot.

"He's not coming..." Sebastian mumbled.

"...What?" Ciel turned his chair to face the kneeling butler of his. His head were slightly bowed and his left hand was placed in his chest.

"Mr. Huburg won't be coming today, _Bocchan._" Sebastian looked up as he said those words. He stared at his blue eye. Knowing what punishment will be present today.

"Who cares about him. I want to learn." Ciel said. Sebastian's crimson-red blood eyes went wide. He slowly stood up from his heels and take a good look on his Young Master. "What do you mean?" Sebastian asked impatiently.

"What I meant is I want you-" Ciel paused to point Sebastian with his index finger. "-to substitute that damn teacher."

Sebastian's lips tugged a smile. He bent down on Ciel's table and cracked a smirk on his lips. "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian settle the papers on his Master's desk. He fished his glasses on his pocket, pulled back his layer bangs on his ear, and he even brought a white board.

"Let us begin, Young Master." He said in a genuinely tone. Sebastian once again leaned to his Master. "I will begin with this topic about Physical Social."

Ciel frown his brows. He didn't know what he meant by those. It does include on Social Life, isn't it? "Physical?" Ciel finally asked.

"Yes, it is the part of this subject, my lord." Sebastian simply said with a smirk.

Ciel couldn't keep up but he simply nodded his head. The lesson begun with how human use to hand-to-hand to shake their hands. Ciel already knew that, but he kept his eye to his butler. The next lesson were Physical mouth-to-mouth. Sebastian explained how humans use it to show affection.

"Wait..." Ciel interrupt Sebastian. "You skipped the hug thingy." Ciel added.

"Hug?" Sebastian tilted his head and plastered a complete confused expression. "Oh, hug. Demons don't do those." He added simply.

"What?!" Ciel exclaimed, smashing his little palms into his table. "I'm learning about Social Life. Not Demon's Lives!"

"My lord, I am a demon." Sebastian said calmly.

"Yes, I know!" Ciel exclaimed once more. "Just get to the fucking thing now!" Ciel sat down his butt again.

Sebastian threw him a look then sighed. "Yes, my lord."

As the lesson goes by. Ciel noticed something... Something a demon wouldn't dare to say. "Sebastian.." Ciel called out.

Sebastian turned his heels to face his Young Master then replied with a 'Yes, my lord.'

Ciel threw him a look then smirked. "Show those affections you mentioned."

Sebastian cracked a grinned that show his teeth pretty well. Ciel's face turn into a crimson blood shot as Sebastian moving a bit closer to him.

His black butler was already at his sight. He could smell the brewed tea that he might actually made before coming all the way here. Ciel looked up and sees that Sebastian was staring down on him. He blushed once again.

"Master..." Sebastian called out softly. He reached out his chin, caress his soft, pale skin of his. Sebastian was a bit astonished about his Young Master.

"Close your eyes..." As Sebastian command, Ciel followed. A small peck on the lips, made Ciel's body tremble. Sebastian pulled away, he lifted his lips through his ear and whispered softly. "...I...ove...o." Ciel didn't catch up with his words. Even though Sebastian whispered it on his ear. He wonder, what was that words...

As Sebastian pulled away and gave his Young Master's a peck on the cheek. "It's time for bed, Young Master."

And Ciel frowned... Exactly, how did he fell inlove with this kind of a demon?

* * *

**A/N; Hope you guys love it, like it, or I don't know.. xD Anyway, a few mistakes breaks my heart. Please, forgive me with those. **

**REVIEWS... Sure. Continue this fic... Maybe. **


End file.
